


The Loch Nessa Mother

by DocGyara



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dynamax, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sea Monsters, Sex, labor, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Nessa is a seasoned gym leader and master trainer of water-type Pokemon, but during a trip to the Wild Area on her day off, she's about to have an experience she never expected to have, and it all starts when she hears the call of a bull Lapras and realizes that she can understand his voice.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Lapras
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120
Collections: Belly inflation etc





	The Loch Nessa Mother

The sun was high in the sky over the Wild Area, Nessa stood on a cliff overlooking the Lake of Outrage. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, dressed only in a skimpy, two-piece bathing suit that left little to the imagination, least of all the well-toned curves which she prided herself on. It was warm out today, a bit too warm and Nessa couldn't wait to get in the water. She always went diving in the Wild Area during the off-season of the gym challenge. She felt it helped her to stay in touch with the water Pokemon she specialized in, and the waters of this particular lake had a fantastic effect on her skin.

There was no sense in hesitating as she had done this dozens of times; worst case scenario was crossing paths with a particularly aggressive Gyarados, but she had a belt of pokeballs and her Dynamax bracelet in case of an emergency. Those were the only things she needed. Nessa undid her top and slid off her bottom, her full glory exposed to the sun. Then with one quick, graceful movement, leapt off of the sandy ledge, pulling off a perfect dive into the lake.

She was immediately invigorated, the water was the perfect temperature as it caressed every inch of her bare body. Maybe it was the untouched purity of the lake, maybe it was the Dynamax particles infusing the area… whatever it was, it felt fantastic and she loved every second of it. Nessa moved through the water with almost supernatural skill, passing assorted fish pokemon as she dove deeper. Nessa knew she could hold her breath for a while, but eventually she'd need to come up for air, so she made a straight line for the surface, breaching the water and taking a breath of fresh air.

Suddenly, Nessa heard a deep but gentle voice. "You have an excellent form in the water... you swim like you were born to do it."   
The gym leader, surprised, brushed her hair back and looked around for the source, not seeing any humans, but only a large Lapras floating nearby. She tilted her head at it, trying to see if a trainer was riding it, but no one was there, either. She turned her attention back to the Lapras. It was clearly a bull, judging by the size and shape of its horn. It was a beautiful example of its species, a healthy looking bull Lapras like this would be the dominant male of an entire pod.

The voice spoke up again. "Are you just going to stare at me without responding, human?"  
Nessa blinked, a bit surprised. "Was that really you?"  
"Are you that surprised?” spoke the gentle baritone again, the Lapras tilting his head. “It is how my kind communicate...a mental bond. One we can share with humans who are particularly in touch with water Pokemon."  
Nessa smiled, drifting closer to the bull, eyes alive with wonder. "I've heard rumors about Lapras that can do this, but I never expected to actually meet one… Well… It's nice to meet you, I suppose?"  
"Yes, it is quite nice to encounter a human I can speak with. Especially one that can swim the way you can. What should I call you?"  
"My name is Nessa… and you?"  
"I don't have a name as you would be able to pronounce it…” he admitted, making a short and pleasant string of clicks and whistles. “But you said I was a bull… so you can call me Bull," he said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

With little prompting, Nessa swam the rest of the distance over to the Lapras and placed a hand on his neck, stroking him gently. "Bull it is, then.”  
Bull hummed a melodic tune and bowed his head, allowing himself to be petted by the water trainer. "You have a soft touch, Nessa… and I can sense how strongly you feel about water Pokemon."  
"Yes, I've dedicated my whole life to your kind. And you're a particularly beautiful Lapras, Bull."  
"I deeply enjoyed watching your graceful movement in the water; you are quite beautiful yourself, Nessa," he said, bending his head down to gently nuzzle against her, eyes gazing over her form in unabashed admiration.  
Nessa blushed a bit, she was used to this kind of attention from men and women alike, but never expected it from a bull Lapras before.  
  
"Nessa,” Bull almost sang her name, “Would you like to share something special together?"  
A tingle ran down her spine. She looked up at him. "Oh? What did you have in mind, Bull?"   
"I find myself enchanted by your presence, I have a desire to couple with you."   
Nessa was shocked, this psychic Lapras was actually flirting with her. "What? Really? Is that what you have on your mind? I thought you just liked watching me in the water."  
"Swimming ability is part of how we recognize fit mates, and you swim as if you were born in the water, like it's part of your very nature. You're quite a unique human."  
Nessa smiled at him, blushing faintly. "We both enjoy the water, but there's a few more differences between us, Bull."   
The Lapras hummed another melody. "We are a male and female… Pokemon that are fond of each other mate regardless of species. I don't see why we can't enjoy each other's touch, Nessa. And perhaps… maybe more."

Bull rolled over in the water, exposing his underside, and his very large, firm penis. It was long and smooth, and it tapered to a point. "We are quite alone here so we've got enough privacy to do anything we want, if that is your concern. Anything." Nessa stared at it...and she couldn't help being intrigued. She looked around and thought about his words. This deep in the Wild Area, no one would be around to interrupt them. She had never considered sex with a Pokemon before, but that huge monster cock was making her feel warm between the legs, she could feel the instinct to get bred rising inside her.  
"Well… Bull… You are quite… majestic." And as big as her forearm.   
"And I've never seen a human as beautiful as you, Nessa. I want to experience your body."  
Nessa thought it over one last time. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and there was no harm in it. What could possibly go wrong? She thought about that monster cock again and her decision was made.   
"Alright, Bull. I'm ready." Nessa reached out, hauling herself up onto the Lapras’ exposed belly. She never thought she would be riding a Lapras this way, spreading her legs and positioning herself, ready to take everything Bull had to offer, no matter what might happen next. "I want you right now, Bull. I want you to breed me."

Bull's penis was surprisingly agile and delicate at first, teasing her with it's tip before slowly starting to slide in. Nessa's response was a soft moan at the treatment, more excited than ever to get bred by the large, dominant male. Now that she was so wet, Bull started slipping more of his length inside her. Nessa continued to moan. It was long and thick, and she could barely take the whole thing, but it felt amazing. Better than any human she had ever been with.  
The Lapras’ breeding tool moved around inside her differently than a human’s, constantly in motion, exploring every inch, the tapered tip finding its way so deep inside her body. She rocked her hips, squeezing the length with her muscles, making sure she was doing more than just sitting there and taking it. Bull sang a beautiful, melodic song as they coupled, punctuated only by Nessa's moaning and her panting as she rode the monster cock. It wasn't long before Bull brought her to orgasm. Being so deep in the wilderness, she screamed out as loud as she could, unashamed to express how amazing it felt.

Nessa started to lose herself in the pleasure, not sure of how long she had been having sex with Bull. Every moment felt amazing and unlike anything she had done before. Nessa bore down on Bull's penis, managing to fit even more of it into her, the girth of it's base spreading her apart, but she was determined to experience every inch of his cock deep inside her and every moment of pleasure. She rocked her hips and squeezed, and Bull responded in kind by thrusting and moving his cock inside the horny water-type trainer.  
Nessa shuddered as another climax moved in a wave across her body, she never expected it to be this good, and certainly not with a Pokemon, but there was something very special about Bull, and the way he moved his member, which was currently speeding up more than before.   
"Nessa...get ready."  
"Huff...ready...for what?" she panted.  
"I'm going to fill you up."   
"What? Oh no, wait!"   
"I'm going to cum,” Bull groaned. “Right now!"  
"I don't know if I can take that, hold on!" Despite her apprehension, Bull reached climax and immediately began pumping hot, thick monster cum into Nessa.

The gym leader gasped for air, it was different than anything she had felt before. Bull's penis was pouring more and more cum into her womb, so much that she was starting to visibly bloat from it. Nessa could feel her stomach bulging out as Bull's rough treatment sent her into yet another orgasm, filling her with what felt like a gallon of cum. Something primal stirred in her, and her tunnel clenched on instinct, milking the Lapras for every drop, her belly swelling bigger and bigger with each pump of his cock, until she finally couldn't take any more. Feeling exhausted and used, Nessa went limp on top of the Lapras.   
After a time, Bull slid out of her, letting some cum spill out into the lake water. He rolled back over, then scooped the water-type trainer up on his back.  
"Did you enjoy the mating, Nessa? It was a unique and incredible experience for me."  
The woman groaned a bit. "That was...I don't even know what to say. You were the best I've ever had, Bull. No one has ever treated me like that. Your cock felt so good inside me." She sat up on Bull's shell, putting her hands on her swollen belly; it was tight and very sensitive. "And no one has ever filled me up like this before, I don't know how you even had this much."  
The Lapras sang a pleasant tune. "I only hope that I've sired a strong calf for you, Nessa."  
Nessa laughed weakly. "I don't think we're that compatible, Bull." Nessa leaned forward wrapped her arms around the Lapras' neck. "Could you take me to the shore? I think I'm done swimming for today."

Nessa relaxed as Bull cruised towards the beach, feeling tired but very satisfied. Resting on Bull's back like this was relaxing and comfortable. Well, except for one thing; there was a slight pressure that she could feel starting to build inside her belly, but didn't feel like worrying about it. Probably from just being filled up so quickly. But the ride was pleasant and soon they reached the shore together. Nessa was feeling a bit heavier than usual as she tried to climb down his shell and stood up in the surf. She looked down at her belly, it looked very bloated and the weight was throwing her off balance.   
Putting one hand on her back and the other hand on her belly, rubbing it a bit as she took a few steps forward, she suddenly felt something very strange. It felt like something moved in her belly, like something kicking. "Oof, that's weird… I thought I was just bloated, but I think I felt something else." She put both hands on her belly and started to rub it, then as if in response, something in her swollen stomach moved again, very distinctly this time. "Bull! There's something growing inside me!"  
The Lapras lowered his head and nuzzled Nessa's belly. "It's our calf. I told you it would be strong."  
"What? But I didn't think we could, even after..." Nessa started pacing around the beach, looking down at her belly in confusion, but as she did she could see it starting to swell and grow even more. "I can't believe it, I'm really pregnant..." Her thoughts were punctuated by more kicking of the Lapras calf inside her womb.

Nessa was amazed, she knew Pokemon eggs developed quickly, but she had no idea that she would be this obviously pregnant so fast. She easily looked like she was carrying a full-term pregnancy.  
She sighed and rubbed her belly again, not sure what to do next.  
Bull was concerned, easily able to read her mood. "Is something wrong, Nessa?"   
"I didn't expect this to happen today… but I guess I'm expecting now… expecting a baby Lapras."  
The Lapras sang a different melody than before, and nuzzled her pregnant belly with his nose.  
Nessa smiled as she felt the baby Lapras move inside her swollen, pregnant belly. "I guess this isn't so bad,” she admitted. “I never thought about having kids… but I did always want my own Lapras."  
"I am here if you need me, and I will stay with you until you birth our calf." Bull said, reassuring her.  
Nessa looked at the psychic Lapras that had become her lover, and got a very interesting idea. "Bull...you'll do whatever I need from you, won't you?"  
There was no hesitation from the male. "Of course, Nessa. I want to be a dutiful and affectionate mate for you."  
"I'd like to… Couple with you again,” she said, voice sultry. “But this time would you like to see how humans make love?"  
Nessa carefully sat down in the sand and spread her legs, exposing her pussy to Bull.  
"When a human wants to show appreciation for their mate… We use our tongues for pleasure."  
Bull tilted his head at her. "I've never done something like that before," he admitted, seemingly mulling over the new concept. He did not seem averse to it at all, which was encouraging.  
"I'd like to try it with you… and you don't want to let down the mother of your child, would you?" Nessa rubbed her pregnant belly, clearly trying to remind Bull of what their mating had done to her.  
"Well, we did it my way first. So we can do it your way this time. I'll gladly pleasure you, Nessa."  
The Lapras lowered his head and carefully started to lick Nessa's pussy. The water-type trainer shuddered and moaned slightly. "Yeah, like that...Keep going." Urged on by his mate, Bull started licking faster, and slipped his tongue inside her lips. He could tell that she clearly appreciated the attention, so he continued on. Nessa relaxed, laying back and enjoying Bull's efforts, his tongue was very agile and he was doing a particularly good job with it, especially for his first time.  
Their mental connection meant that Bull was free to speak while he pleasured her.  
"Nessa, am I doing a good job? Is this satisfying your desires?"  
Nessa, enjoying every moment of this, managed to respond despite being out of breath. "Huff… yes… you're doing… huff… perfect… don't stop now!" The Lapras continued, sliding his tongue deeper inside her, which only elicited more moaning from the woman. As Nessa got closer and closer to her climax, she didn't notice that her Dynamax bracelet was starting to react, glowing brighter and brighter in response to her mood.

Bull's hard work and deft tongue finally brought Nessa to a roaring climax, causing her to scream out as the orgasm rocked her body. Nessa's bracelet glowed in sync with her, light suddenly exploding out of it.  
Nessa was trying to catch her breath, when she felt something very different than before.  
"Bull! Something's happening! I can feel the baby… it's… it's growing!"   
Pressure started building up in Nessa's womb like before, but even faster than before. Her pregnant belly started to rapidly grow, stretching and swelling even larger. It had soon doubled in size, only to get bigger and bigger by the second. Nessa looked at her still expanding belly, it had grown larger than any pregnancy she had seen before, she put her hands on it, shocked at her now massive pregnant belly. She looked as if she could be nine months pregnant with eight or even ten human babies.  
Bull was confused and concerned for both his mate and their calf. "Nessa! What happened?"  
Nessa put both hands on her hugely swollen belly, staring at it in shock. It shook and wobbled as the Lapras calf in her womb stirred excitedly, having become very active. She rubbed her belly, trying to get it to calm back down. "I think… I think I activated my bracelet without realizing it, and it reacted with the particles that infuse everything here… and I Dynamaxed our baby."  
Bull thought for a second, then understood. "Oh, like when a den is shining with red starlight?"  
Nessa nodded. "Yes, exactly like that… I didn't even know something like this could happen. Of course, that's not the first thing to surprise me so far today. I do hope it's the last, though."  
"I hope nothing happens to our calf..." The Lapras sang a soothing song and nuzzled his mate's massive pregnant belly again. This seemed to calm the baby's movement down.  
Nessa took a slow, deep breath, then signed, enjoying the touch of the Lapras that had become her companion. "It should wear off eventually, it's only temporary. I hope. Stay with me until it does?"  
"Of course, Nessa. I'll be here with you as long as you need me." The Lapras was a very dutiful mate, after all. Nessa had really grown to appreciate Bull's company over the course of the day.  
Nessa laid back in the surf, pinned down by her very large pregnant belly and far too tired to do much else. She closed her eyes, relaxing as the melody of Bull's singing lulled her to a restful sleep.

Nessa stirred, yawning and stretching, opening her eyes to see that the sun had gotten low in the sky. She looked down at her pregnant belly, it was still there, but it had returned to a reasonable size. Well, reasonable if she were carrying triplets at full term. Still very big even though the dynamax had clearly worn off. She heard a loud snoring sound and she could see that Bull was curled up next to her, having dozed off himself while she was sleeping. So the Lapras stayed with her after all; he really was something special. This day couldn't get much better.  
She sat up and rubbed her belly, starting to wonder exactly how long her pregnancy would last. Some Pokemon lay their eggs soon after mating, others carried them for longer, but she was a human pregnant with a Lapras calf, so she had no idea what to expect from her current situation. Having Bull close by this entire time was very comforting while she went through all this unknown territory. Bull had been a better partner than most of the humans she had dated, after all. Even if the first thing he did after they met was to immediately knock her up. Although, being pregnant wasn't so bad, really. She was really starting to like the way it felt to be carrying a child, Lapras or not.

Nessa sat quietly on the shore for a while, relaxing as the sun started to set, but her peace was soon interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain. She was surprised and a bit confused, then the sharp pain hit her again, and another not long after that. Everything became clear when she felt warm water running out from between her legs. She knew immediately that her water just broke. She was going into labor here on the beach and was going to give birth, right now.  
She groaned as another contraction hit her, and she shouted out to awaken her mate. "BULL! BULL I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"   
The Lapras jolted awake, still slightly groggy. "Nessa...? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" He yawned, uncurling and sitting up in the sand.  
Nessa, hands on her belly, breathing heavily, yelled as more contractions came.  
"UNGH! I'm in labor!” she shouted. “The baby is coming right now and I'm going to give birth!"  
The Lapras was surprisingly calm. "Have you ever done it before, Nessa?"  
"NO! Huff… huff… this is my first time! UNGH!"  
"I'm here, I've here been with you the entire time and I won't leave you now."  
"Thank you, Bull, It's good to know… hnngh… that I have you here for this.” She huffed. “But I don't know what you can do for me… huff… without a pair of hands, though."   
  
Nessa didn't really know what to expect, but she tried to do what came naturally, spreading her legs wide to prepare for the delivery of her baby, and pushing when the instinct came.  
"Nessa, my kind have a song for when the time comes to lay our eggs. Would you like to hear it?"  
Nessa, hair sweaty from the stress of her labor, replied weakly. Anything to take her mind off of the increasingly intense contractions. "Sure, Bull… please sing it."  
The song of the Lapras combined with the sound of the waves in the background, weaving a very soothing melody like Nessa had never heard before. She always thought the voice of a Lapras was beautiful, but having spent so much time hearing Bull's singing was one of the best parts of her day.  
  
Her labor continued, the contractions coming faster and faster, the urge to push getting stronger, but there was something special in Bull's song that seemed to make everything easier.  
"Bull… I can feel it, it's coming, it's coming right now!" Despite the calming song, when she felt the birth finally happening, the pain was still very intense. She followed the urge to push, and she couldn't resist screaming out as it started to crown. The pain and pressure was stronger than anything she had felt before, but she knew it was almost over. Nessa gave one final push, as hard as she could and at last, a large blue egg mottled with white and grey slid out from between her legs.  
Completely spent from giving birth to the egg containing her child, Nessa still managed to pick up the egg and hold it close to her. She laid in the sand with it, almost limp from the taxing experience.  
Bull ended his song and bowed his head, nuzzling Nessa's cheek. "You did it, Nessa."  
The egg was warm and shook occasionally, Nessa smiled at it, hoping it would hatch soon.  
"I'm not sure I could do that again any time soon… But I think it was really worth it, after all."  
The three of them rested on the sand, watching the sun finish setting together. After she had recovered some energy, Nessa finally spoke up. "Bull, could you take us for a ride?"  
"Of course, anything for you, Nessa. Anything at all." Nessa held her egg carefully and climbed onto Bull's shell as the Lapras took off into the water, ferrying his mate and their egg.  
  
Nessa sighed contentedly, sitting on Bull's shell as he carried her across the lake while she cradled the egg containing their baby. This day had been full of new experiences. Befriending a Lapras who became her mate, and then carrying his child to full term and giving birth to a Pokemon egg. She smiled fondly at the egg, looking forward to when it would hatch, then she looked up at Bull.  
"Bull? Can I ask you a question about your kind? It's important."  
"I can tell you anything about us that you want to know, Nessa."  
The gym leader smirked. "I need you to tell me how long Lapras mating season goes on for."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This one is a bit different than my usual, but I wanted to try my hand at some gentle, affectionate monsterfucking. I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Funfact: Just before I uploaded this, I hit 20k views on here! Which is completely awesome.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and thanks for your time!


End file.
